Salvation Of The Loner
by Koori No Miko
Summary: Jin Kazama divulges deeper into the mysteries of the devil gene. As he contemplates suicide, he doesn't realize that a woman will actually be the one to bring his salvation. Pairings: JinChristie, HwoarangJulia and SteveNina.
1. Chapter One: The Alpha And The Omega

Chapter One: The Alpha And The Omega

Koori No Miko: Hey guys! This is my first, so please R&R!!! The couple maybe ABSOLUTELY far-fetched, but that's what fanfics are for, right??? Anyway...

Author's Note: This fanfic takes place right after Tekken 4. I'm not sure of what's going to happen in Tekken 5, so I based my story after Tekken Four.

The desolate forest that concealed the Honmaru seemed eerie and silent that night. The usual birdcalls that rang through it were surprisingly absent that night. Only the foreboding silence was there, wrapped around the forest like a fog. The only other difference in the peaceful scenery was a rather large winged-figure sitting on one of the treetops. The figure could be mistaken by onlookers as something supernatural. Indeed it was, but the word 'supernatural' could only be used to describe one part of it. The other was perfectly normal. For the lone figure sitting quietly on the treetop was only a young man named Jin Kazama.

"This is crazy", he murmured in a low voice. "It's far worse than anything I've ever encountered in my life. Meeting face-to-face with those traitors..."

He closed his eyes, as if that simple action could vanquish all the suffering tearing through his heart. Apparently, just closing his eyes wasn't going to be enough.

Who am I?he thought. WHAT am I???

He began to remember what happened in his past. When he was fifteen, his mother Jun Kazama was murdered by the fighting god named Toshin. Revenge for that incident was what persuaded him to begin his life as a martial artist. Heeding his mother's instructions, he went immediately to his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. Heihachi had listened to his tale and trained him in the Mishima-ryu style of karate. He had an almost perfect life then, living in the lap of luxury and attending classes at the Mishima High School. On his 19th birthday, Heihachi had declared the opening of The King Of Iron Fist Tournament Three. He had fought many formidable fighters in that competition, which was created in order to lure Toshin to Jin. But the tables turned at the end of the tournament. He found out Heihachi's true intention for keeping him. Jin discovered the existence of something called the devil gene in his anatomy. The reason was simple. Heihachi had found a blood sample of the entity called Ogre, which was his key to ruling the world. But to create that ultimate power, he had to merge Ogre's blood sample with the devil cell, something that he did not have. Something exclusive only to his son, Kazuya Mishima, and his grandson Jin. Upon knowing this, Jin escaped and lived in seclusion in Brisbane, Australia. There, he unlearned the Mishima-ryu style of karate and mastered the traditional art of karate thanks to a dojo master. But Heihachi decided to play god once again. Jin found out an announcement for The King Of Iron Fist Tournament Four. He hardened his resolve to enter and vowed to destroy the entire Mishima lineage. Still, fate intervened once more. He was captured by Heihachi's Tekken Force members and trapped at the Honmaru right after his last battle. There, he had engaged in duels with both Heihachi and his father. He had defeated both of them without much difficulty. During his clash with Heihachi, black wings sprouted from his back, signaling the influence of the devil gene. When he was about to finish off Heihachi, a vision of his deceased mother suddenly appeared. Feeling shamed, Jin let the subject drop and simply flew away. Now, he was here, contemplating on his life.

"Life is never a path strewn with roses", he sighed. "Mine is like a path strewn with cobblestones. Or maybe nails and knives would be more appropriate".

He hopped off the tree branch and landed lightly on the forest floor. He closed his eyes again and willed his human form to return. Slowly, his wings vanished, leaving only the normalcy of his body. He walked over to a stream and glanced at his reflection. A handsome young man with jet-black hair spiked at the back and long bangs that fell sexily over his eyes was staring back again. He had dark brown eyes that carried a pained and anguished look in them. His well-toned body and six-pack abs were results from massive training over the years.

I look just like him, he thought bitterly, remembering Kazuya.

He threw a stone into the stream in disgust. The impact destroyed his reflection, causing the rippling water to distort it. After a while, the water became stagnant again.

"Where do I go now?" he asked himself, staring up into the starless sky.

There was nothing waiting for him anywhere. But he was only twenty-one and had a lot ahead of him. He had to create his own future for the sake of his mother.

"She'd be so disappointed in me if she would see me now", he sighed, inclining his head in reverence to his mother. "I'm sorry, mom. I failed you already".

Suddenly, his thoughts turned back to the devil gene. Why did only he and his father possess it? Why did Heihachi not have it? What was its origin? Where did it come from?

What a fool I am, he thought, kicking a tree trunk. I can't even answer my own damned question, so what's the use of thinking about this crap?

But a voice in his head told him that the devil gene was part of who he was. He couldn't just throw that part of him away without knowing its origin. He couldn't give up. Not now. Not ever.

"Yeah", he said softly.

For the first time in three years, a faint light began to gleam in his brown eyes.

"I can never run away from who I am", he declared in a quiet but determined voice.

No matter how much he loathed the Mishimas and the devil gene in his blood, he had to face the fact that they were challenges he had to overcome. Hatred would never solve anything. Especially the one truth that hurt Jin the most.

"Only we have the devil gene", he murmured, Kazuya's face invading his mind again. "That demon is the alpha...and I, his son, am the omega".

So, how do you guys like it??? Sorry if it's short, I never make first chapters long. I hope you like my use of the English language, though. I tried to make it sound deep. Anyway, there's more to the story, so keep reading! Sayonara, minna-san!!! Jin-sama RULES FOREVER!!!!! sighs dreamily


	2. Chapter Two: Crisis Of The Sinful

Chapter Two: Crisis Of The Sinful

Koori No Miko: I just want to thank x1nfernal (did I get your name right???) and BrideOnFire for the wonderful reviews they gave me. Arigato, minna-san! To x1nfernal, Julia will be coming soon, so don't worry! To BrideOnFire, yes, I'm aware of the fact that Nina is Steve's mother. But then, he's only a test tube baby that was a result of the cryosleep thingamajig. I'm sorry if we think differently, but I like to challenge myself by making use of really far-fetched pairings. Imagine if I pair Steve and Anna! Won't that be gross (sorry, Anna fans!)?!?! Or that pesky, annoying childish kid...I'm sure you guys know whom I'm talking about. Or Miharu Hirano – cough, cough. But let's go on to the part that you've all been waiting for. Please feel free to send me reviews! They will be much, much appreciated.

Jin stood silently at his balcony, gazing up at the crescent moon.

What does the crescent symbolize? He asked himself. The full moon is the symbol of transformation and rebirth, such as which is associated with werewolves. The half moon pertains to partiality, as is to its shape. The new moon symbolizes the new beginning. But the crescent is something I can't figure out. In short, the unknown.

"Man, I don't feel like myself at all", he muttered. "Before, I never wasted my time with such petty things like staring at the moon. Then again, I used to have a lot of goals".

He took a sip of port wine from his wineglass. Right after he managed to get out of the forest, he went back to the city and booked a room at a hotel.

"Shit", he muttered, smashing the empty bottle of wine on the balcony railing.

He leaned back, not knowing what to do. He knew he wanted to find out the origin of the devil gene, but he had no idea where to start. He couldn't just barge into G Corporation's HQ as if it was a normal, everyday thing to do. It wasn't possible.

"I hate how this is going", he said, burying his face into his hands.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who the hell could that be so late at night?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

He threw open the door and sighed.

"What the hell do – hey!"

A girl with pigtails jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Jin! Jin! Jin! Jin! Jin! I've finally found you!"

"Xiaoyu", Jin remarked, surprised. "How did you find me?"

"I asked practically every clerk in town in the city if they saw you!" Ling Xiaoyu chirped.

Jin peeled Xiaoyu off him without even bothering to be gentle. He was in no mood for affection, even if it came from a childhood friend.

"Are you all right, Jin?" Xiaoyu asked, concerned.

"Never been better", Jin replied sarcastically.

"What is it that troubles you?" Xiaoyu asked him softly.

"It doesn't concern you", Jin said shortly.

"Please tell me", Xiaoyu begged. "I can help".

"You're too young to understand", Jin muttered, turning his back on her.

"I'm eighteen years old, Jin!" Xiaoyu protested. "You never told me that before!"

"Well, I've changed", Jin answered coldly.

"But I don't want you to change!" Xiaoyu argued.

"It's not your decision to make", Jin retorted. "It's mine, and mine alone".

Xiaoyu kept her mum. Jin had indeed changed. He was much different from before.

"Jin, we'll always be friends, right?" she asked hesitantly.

But Jin's answer shocked her to the bone.

"...I don't need friends anymore".

"Jin!" Xiaoyu exclaimed. "What are you talking about?!?!"

"I hate everyone!" Jin burst out. "People in this world are all the same! My father doesn't give a fuck about me and my grandfather only cares for the shitty devil in me!"

"What about me?" Xiaoyu asked, her voice trembling.

"You're just a kid!" Jin snapped. "I don't need help from an idiot!"

Xiaoyu was stung. Tears started streaming down her face.

"Oh, the little crybaby is hurt!" Jin yelled sarcastically. "Do you want your mother?"

That did it. Xiaoyu flung open the door and ran out of the room.

"At last, she's gone", Jin muttered in relief. "I wasn't in the mood to socialize".

He returned to the balcony and finished his wine. Upon seeing his car keys lying on the table, he got an idea. He picked them up and grabbed his jacket.

We'll see who gets the last laugh, he thought as he pressed the 'DOWN' button of the elevator.

When the elevator arrived, he got inside and rode it to the basement. There, he got into his black Porsche and gunned up the engine. As if in a hurry, he pulled out of the hotel parking lot and drove out onto the freeway. Since there was no traffic aid watching over the traffic flow at twelve midnight, he had all the freedom to do what he wanted. There were also no cars at all on the freeway he had chosen, igniting the adrenalin flowing through his veins. He stepped on the gas pedal and increased his speed to 200kph. He didn't stop until he reached the part under construction. It had been forbidden for drivers to use that lane since the railing hadn't been placed yet.

"Now, for the grand finale", he said quietly.

He swerved into that lane and purposely drove his car over the damaged part of the freeway. He felt the impact as his car rolled down the cliff. After that, nothing...

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter Three: No Man Is An Island

Chapter Three: No Man Is An Island

Koori no Miko: I'm back ya'll! Your reviews are encouraging me to write more, so keep 'em coming! You don't know how my face lights up when a new review is emailed to me. I just want to express my deep appreciation to all those who have been reading and reviewing my fic so far. I'm glad you like this story even though it's far-fetched (I think you guys are starting to hate this word because I use it a lot!). Thank you, salamat, xie xie, domo arigato gozaimasu, merci, muchas gracias. Six different languages aren't enough to thank you for reading and reviewing. Now...

Strange lights were flashing over the sky above him. He didn't know where he was, but he was happy. He was all alone, and there was no one to bother him. This was a place with no suffering, no pain, and no death. Just lights...

Jin's eyes flew open. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Ouch", he moaned, his whole body aching as if it never had before.

Suddenly, something hit him. Something very strange.

"Where am I?" he asked softly. "And why am I still alive?"

He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. The room was definitely not his. The hotel he was staying in didn't have such elegant furnishings. Also, the room was distinctly feminine. He was just debating what to do when the door opened.

"You're awake", he heard a relieved female voice say.

The girl closed the door behind her, taking away the glare of the florescent lamp outside. When she looked up at him, Jin raised an eyebrow. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Beautiful in an exotic kind of way with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"You saved me?" he asked her.

"Not me", she replied. "A friend of mine did. He brought you here to my place so that I could attend to your injuries. You're lucky, no one could've survived a car crash with only bruises".

"May I ask who your friend is?" Jin asked, his suspicions aroused.

"Hwoarang", the lady replied, a wry smile spreading across her lips.

"What?" Jin asked in disbelief.

"I know you're surprised", his companion smiled briefly. "Hwoarang told me about the history you guys had as rivals. I was surprised myself, but he had his reasons".

"Which are?" Jin pressed.

"First, he wanted to show that he isn't such a bad person", the girl answered. "Next, he wanted to give you a chance to settle your duel".

Jin sighed deeply. He knew that was coming.

"How about you tell me your name?" the girl asked him.

"Is that important?" Jin retorted.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Jin in a way he couldn't describe.

"Look, I just helped save your ass", she said. "The least thing you could do is to tell me your name so that I can call you by your proper name".

"I don't know if that'll be necessary", Jin replied coldly.

"Yes, it will", the girl smiled slyly.

Jin stared at her for a full minute without saying anything.

"What makes you so sure?" he challenged her.

"You have serious injuries, sir", the girl answered. "You'll have to stay here for a couple of days. You'll notice that your body will hurt a lot when you stand".

Jin wanted to kill the girl, but he knew she was right.

"Very well, you win", he consented. "My name is Jin Kazama".

"I'm Christie Monteiro", his companion replied.

Jin made no move to answer her. He remained silent.

"Tell me, what made you decide to crash your car?" Christie asked, breaking the silence.

"None of your business", Jin mumbled.

"You're right, I shouldn't intrude", Christie said sincerely. "Would you like something eat?"

Jin felt tempted. He WAS hungry. He hadn't eaten since he escaped from the forest. But he couldn't just tell Christie he was hungry.

"I – "

His growling stomach interrupted him. Christie laughed.

"I get the picture. Just wait here, OK?"

She left the room, closing the door behind her.

This is funny, Jin thought. I never remembered the last time someone was so kind to me.

As he pondered on that, the door opened again. He turned to see a tall, redheaded Korean youth in the doorway. He groaned.

"It's you", he sighed accusingly. "I suppose I should thank you".

"That's all the thanks I get?" Hwoarang asked, striding purposefully into the room. "I shouldn't have saved you, then. How ungrateful can you get?"

"That's right", Jin said quietly. "You shouldn't have saved me".

Hwoarang stared at the Japanese youth in surprise.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "Have I heard you right?"

"Yeah", Jin said with a scornful laugh. "I wanted to die".

"What's to die for, Kazama?!?!" Hwoarang exclaimed. "You have everything!"

"Wrong!" Jin shot back. "I have nothing left to live for!"

"Whoa, don't get so hot all of a sudden!" Hwoarang advised. "That's my department".

Jin became quiet again. He hated it when his anger got the best of him.

"Don't kill yourself just yet", Hwoarang said. "We haven't finished our duel yet".

"Is that all you think about?" Jin sighed. "You could focus on more important things".

"Well, you two look like two arguing preschoolers", Christie commented as she entered the room. "Here you go, Kazama. I'm sorry, I'm not much of a cook".

"Never mind", Jin said, trying to be civil. "Thank you".

He gobbled up the food Christie gave him, savoring every bite.

"You really are hungry", Christie laughed. "Would you like some more?"

"Tempting, but risky", Jin answered in his usual monotone.

"I'll go now, Christie", Hwoarang announced, rising. "I still have to confirm if G Corporation had really shut down and – "

"Genocell has shut down?!?!" Jin exclaimed, suddenly coming to life.

"It's only a rumor", Hwoarang replied, surprised at Jin's reaction. "What got you so worked up? You immediately looked alive when I said that".

Jin looked down. He knew there was no way out of this. His reaction gave away his secret. The only way to keep things going smoothly was to tell them everything.

"I...I was born with the devil gene in my blood", he confessed.

"Holy shit...", Hwoarang remarked softly.

"Impossible...", Christie added.

"It's true", Jin confirmed. "And I feel its influence become stronger and stronger everyday. That's why I tried to commit suicide. If I died, the devil would go away and no one would be hurt. And I'm trying to find out the origin of the devil cells".

"I think I can be of help to you", Christie said slowly. "I have a friend that works as a researcher in G Corporation. Maybe I can ask her to grant access to the files".

"You'd really help me?" Jin asked, amazed.

"Why not?" Christie replied, smiling. "You have a perfectly sane reason for everything. And even if I don't get my friend to help us, we have Hwoarang".

"A hacker, a punk and a soldier all in one", Hwoarang grinned. "I'll help you in this if you promise to fight me when all of this is over".

"What a simple condition", Jin remarked coolly. "I accept".

He looked out the window and saw the crescent moon hovering above him

I know what it means this time, he thought. There are some people in this world that I can trust. No man is an island, and I am no exception from that rule.

He wasn't showing any emotion on the outside, but inside he was rejoicing. This was the first time in a while that someone had actually shown care for him.

Perhaps I can make it, he thought, renewed determination stirring.

To Be Continued...


End file.
